herofandomcom-20200223-history
Powerpuff Girls Z
The Powerpuff Girls Z are a group of puffed teenage human girls named after a show in Japanese. The group are Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup. Powerpuff Girls Z, known in Japan as Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (出ましたっ!パワパフガールズ Z Demashita! Pawapafu Gāruzu Zetto?, roughly They're Here! Powerpuff Girls Z) or PPGZ for short, is a magical girl anime series based on the American animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. The anime is co-produced by Cartoon Network Japan and Aniplex and was animated by Toei Animation, featuring character design by Miho Shimogasa (of Sailor Moonfame). As production occurred in Japan, Craig McCracken, the original creator of The Powerpuff Girls, was not directly involved with the project. Plot The plot of the anime differs much from the original series. The Professor Utonium was exprimenting while his son Ken Kitazawa/Utonium created Chemical Z (a variant of his father's Chemical X) when a local restaurant specialty fell into the Chemical X . Ken uses the chemical to destroy an ice glacier and avoid an ecological disaster. The impact causes white and black Z-Rays fly across the skies of New Townsville. The white lights hit Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup transforming them into The Powerpuff Girls. Those hit with the black light became bad guys of the series. After defeating Mojo Jojo, Mr. Mayor assigned them to be the heroines of the city. They are called to action using the cry of Ken Kitazawa's robot pet puppy, Poochi. Characters (Note: Most characters in the anime are based on their American counterparts. Characters mentioned in this section are those that are either significantly different or not in the American version at all. For those present in both versions, there is also a brief PPGZ section on their main pages.) The Powerpuff Girls Z *'Momoko Akatsutsumi' (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko/http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blossom%7CHyper-Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, Haipā Burossamu) is Blossom's counterpart. She was the first to be hit with the white light and the leader of the trio. Her main weapon is a Yo-Yo. She is very ditzy unlike her American counterpart and is obsessed with boys and sweets. She is known as a "hero maniac" and is obsessed with helping others. Despite her ditzy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes.The reason why she is called Hyper is because of her yo-yo weapon since yo-yos are hyper. *Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako)/http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles%7CRolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス, Rōringu Baburusu) is Bubbles' counterpart. Her weapon is a giant bubble wand. She is too quite ditzy and often seems to not completely understand her powers. She is known for being the sweet-heart of the school whom is always receiving love-notes from boys. She is more mature and calm than the other girls, but like her American counterpart, can be angered when provoked. She is extremely polite and loves shopping. She still has her stuffed Octi (her American counterpart has the same stuffed doll with the same name). She is very innocent, kind, gentle, and has a deep love for animals. She can also communicate with animals just like her original counterpart. The reason why she is called Rolling is because of her bubble wand weapon since bubble wands have bubbles and bubbles are round and rolling. *Kaoru Matsubara (松原かおる, Matsubara Kaoru)/http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup%7CPowered Buttercup (パワード・バターカップ, Pawādo Batākappu) is Buttercup's counterpart. She is much like her American counterpart in personality. She likes to skateboard and hates wearing skirts (and she even got a cold from wearing her PPGZ uniform.) She was the last to be hit by the white light. She loves sports and is very athletic at school. She initially dislikes her teammates because they are very "girly" and only joins due to the power she has achieved. Unlike Bubbles, she does not use honorifics (which in Japan is very rude.) ﻿She makes the occasional reference to the original series by saying "We save the day BEFORE bedtime!."The reason why she is called Powered is because of her hammer weapon since hammers are strong. Gallery Powerpuff_Girls_Z_2.jpg Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg ll.jpg|Powerpuff Girls z GO! images .jpg images 12.jpg|Bubbles and Buttercup look at blossom with that look on her face. download .jpg|PPGZ (Japanese Version) images0.jpg PPGZ-say-goodbye-powerpuff-girls-z-18216629-640-480.jpg|PPGZ wave and said Goodbye Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Heroic groups Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Leaders Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes by Power Category:Princesses Category:Princess Warriors Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Teams Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:In love heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Good Santa Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroic Organization Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Love Rivals Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroic Creation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Good Superman